


There's Something in the Air

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cemetery, Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dead Crowley (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), I'm Sorry, Lost Love, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: NaNoWriMo - Day 14I felt like garbage , so I wrote this short angsty piece.Aziraphale had a date with an old friend. It's cold, dark, and the wind is unforgiving
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	There's Something in the Air

Aziraphale walked alone, the cold ground echoing under him. The winter wind wasn't kind; it nipped at his nose, turning it red and runny. The angel shuffled through the cold. He has a promise to keep. 

Aziraphale clutched a perfect bouquet of twelve, ruby-red roses. Each one was carefully inspected, ensuring they were pristine. Crowley only deserved the best. The flowers were carefully wrapped in cloth, no need for plastic. He wasn’t traveling far. Aziraphale's knuckles were white against cold and from the strength of his grip. He wanted to feel...everything.

The angel stopped in front of the gates, his breath formed little clouds before him. They looked like ghosts, dancing in the night. How appropriate. Aziraphale took a deep breath and continued on. Crowley was waiting for him. The concrete turned to rocky gravel that crunched as he walked. The wind blew gently, sounding like a whisper.  _ Angel, you came…  _

Aziraphale shook his head. It's just the wind, he told himself. He continued to the end of the path. Just beyond an old pear tree was a lonely stone. The angel fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. 

His voice was quiet, escaping in between sobs. "Sorry I'm late, dear boy...the flower shop took longer than expected. But I'm here...there isn't anywhere else I'd want to be." Aziraphale reached out, his fingers tracing each letter of the stark words.  _ Here lies.... Anthony… J...Crowley...nice...friend...lover...companion _

"I'm sorry, my love. I’m so sorry...," he cried. Aziraphale buckled before the epitaph. "Did you mean to leave me alone? That'd be rather cruel of you…" The angel looked up, his wet face freezing against the wind. "I wish…" he pleaded to the air, "we would have gone to Alpha Centauri, like you proposed. Maybe...maybe things would be different." There was only silence disturbed by his sobs. 

Aziraphale remained on his knees until every ounce of light was drained from the sky. After hours of reminiscing, the angel pulled himself together, leaving the roses in his place. "I'll be back at the bookshop, my dear. Come visit when you can." Aziraphale turned to the gate, too pained to look back. Dark clouds concealed the moon, leaving the streets draped in shadows in the darkness. The world was quiet; it was going to be a long walk home. The wind bellowed once more, screaming in Aziraphale’s ears.  _ Angel, please don't leave me... _


End file.
